


Shine We Are

by meiyamie



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: “We’ve always had that kind of connection, didn’t we? We are very similar. I took that for granted as a child.”





	Shine We Are

**Author's Note:**

> -Card Captor Sakura is property of CLAMP and their respective companies and affiliates. No profit was made from this work of fan fiction.  
> -The title is from an old song by BoA*.  
> -Because I am happily plagued by this fanon couple, I was compelled to write a fic that gets them together outside of that highly erotic fic timeline I've made. I call this a 'vanilla outtake'.  
> -If you liked this, leave a kudos. Got more feedback? Comment or e-mail me at psychoshoujo@gmail.com.  
> -Happy Valentines Day 2018, fellow fannish folks. :D :D :D

Tomoyo had taken a break during her junior year at university to backpack around Europe. She saved England for last so she could prepare herself for the journey back home after a visit to a dear childhood friend. But with this friend, age had caught up to him, even if he didn't look a day older than nineteen.

“We’ve been cooped up in the manor for days, Eriol.” Tomoyo remarked during a post-dinner tea, “You and I could use some fresh air. Why don’t you show me around town?”

“There isn’t much in town aside from a McDonald’s and some small stores, I’m afraid.” Eriol apologized.

“Then how about the beach?” Tomoyo suggested, “We’re walking distance from there. When was the last time you’ve walked along the shore?”

Eriol was quiet.

“I guess when Kahou was still here?” Her tone was mild.

Eriol smiled in response, but Tomoyo knew it wasn’t the kind of happy smile.

“All the more, Eriol. Let’s go. For me? Please?”

And knowing that Tomoyo only had a few weeks left at the manor, endeared by how sweet and patient she was with him this whole time, he took her there the following day. Ruby Moon, out of excitement, had packed them a picnic basket stocked full of brunch. Eriol carried it with him as he watched Tomoyo, in her peasant skirt, kick off her sandals and seemingly dance down the shore as the sea lapped at her feet.

The last time Eriol had walked down this shore, he struggled in dealing with that sudden hole in his heart that Kahou used to fill. Now, he found himself simply watching Tomoyo as she smiled and lost herself in whatever music she heard with the sound of the waves. The sight calmed him.

He set the basket down by where she left her shoes, and rolled out the picnic blanket. He sat down, watching her. When Tomoyo saw that he had set up their spot, she smiled brightly. She waved at him, gesturing for him to join her.

Eriol hesitated. He could tell by the way her head was tilted towards him that she would refuse to let up until he gave in.

He stood up then, and walked towards her. As he drew closer, her smile brightened. Her eyes were wide open, welcoming him as she reached out to take his hand.

“What?” Eriol had laughed, surprised.

“Let’s walk together. And I promise, I’ll catch you should you suddenly get swept away.”

“Are you flirting with me, Tomoyo Daidouji?”

“Call it whatever you want, but this is the most relaxed I’ve seen you in the week I’ve been here.”

He allowed himself to be pulled along and found himself lost in an entirely unexpected kind of wave within him. While at some point, Tomoyo let him go so she could splash her hands in the water and make sandcastles Eriol found himself reaching out for her after, leading her back to their spot along the shore. Tomoyo didn't refuse. 

“You know,” Tomoyo told him as they walked back, “If you wanted company after Kahou left...I would have visited sooner.”

“I guess... I didn’t know if I needed a friend. I don’t usually have any, aside from the guardians.”

“Did you know that you’re the only one who asked if I was ok after Syaoran and Sakura got together? Thank you for that.”

“That first heartbreak is terrible. And I knew you couldn’t talk to just anyone about it.” They had returned to their picnic.

“We’ve always had that kind of connection, didn’t we? We are very similar. I took that for granted as a child.” She gently set herself on the blanket – and drew Eriol down to sit next to her.

“That must be why they say it’s absence that makes the heart grow fonder.” They still held hands as he continued to talk, “You can always confide in me. I have a lot of room for secrets.”

“Ok. I’ll give you one.” Tomoyo turned to him, smiling. Their faces were close together, “You’re cute.”

Eriol chuckled. “I find you cute too, Tomoyo-chan.”

Neither of them were sure as to who kissed who first.

They just did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, read more about ExT in 'That Magical Wedding'. :3


End file.
